Revenge Doesn't Sleep
by NebStorm
Summary: Tayuya, trapped in purgatory wants to have one final rematch against Shikamaru. With no backup to get in the way. Will she when her final battle or will the Nara prove to be the better strategist, I don't own Naruto.


**Neb: I do not own Naruto, I hope you enjoy this one shot of an older Shikamaru fighting his long dead enemy Tayuya. Takes place during Madara war, a little bit after Kabuto's defeat. Hope you enjoy.**

She couldn't believe it. That blonde hair brat took them all out at the same time. The redhead sound ninja found herself falling into darkness as her soul felt like it was being thrown into a blender. Was this her fate? Was this the hell she would have to live in forever. She remembered the smile on the Nara's face as he made her angry on purpose.

 _"Do you really hate me that much," he said to her._

"Yes I do," she yelled in the pitch black abyss. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You suck you team killing leaf trash!" She was quite for a second in the darkness. It was unfair to be stuck here where he belonged. He didn't beat her anytime, he got lucky. She found a way back from the dead until the blonde brat sent her back. She was even going to send the leaf trash lazy ass to the same dark place. Sadly the sand village had to change sides to the leaf village once again. "I just want him to share this fate!" She felt a power surge through her spirit. It felt familiar to her for some reason. "Curse mark?"

"What happened," a man spoke up. Her eyes moved towards a light in the distance. She saw it was radiating off of a pineapple haircut man. "Where am I?"

"Your in hell," she grinned as she moved towards him. She saw his hand reach for his side as he grunted realizing he didn't have weapons. She swung a punch at him witch he blocked and resent a kick at her. She ducked under it and connected two kicks to his chest and he slammed his foot into the top of her head. She felt like she was falling all of a sudden as they both landed on a battlefield with bones and rusted weapons everywhere.

"Troublesome woman, how did you bring me here," he growled.

"I don't know, and I don't care," she yelled as she charged at him grabbing a cracked Ninjato and he picked up a chipped tanto and blocked her strike. The both of them clashed blades as they were swinging punches and kicks, all the while they were using the weapons from the battlefield around them to kill each other. Shikamaru grabbed a few kunai from the ground and threw them as she picked up one tied to a chain and jumped to the right while throwing her own and pulling it back to tie around him. She looked at her tanned colored hands and realized she was in her cursed form. She looked up at her horns and then started laughing as he gave an uninterested look. "Looks like I get to be the demon who keeps you here forever!" She charged at him and swung two kicks into his gut as he rolled on the ground still chained up.

"You still hate me enough to bring me to this purgatory?" He panted as he grabbed a katana from the ground and broke the chain.

"Of course I hate you, you never won on your own merit! You always had someone save your ass in the end!" She charged at Shikamaru with two Ninjatos as they continued to battle.

"What a load of crap! A ninja should be prepared for every fight! The enemy will always have allies!" Shikamaru kicked one of the Ninjato out of her hands. "Aside from that you were never fighting fair either! Curse marks, immortality, and now were fighting in a purgatory with complete darkness, My shadow possession jutsu can only go as far as a meter away from the light projecting from my spirit!"

"Yea, that's why you keep trying to get closer to me, but no matter how mutch taijutsu you use, you can't connect are shadows if I don't have one!"

"Wrong!" Tayuya all of a sudden stopped and looked around, the area was dark, but Shikamaru had closed the space between them.

"I'm too far for your light to reach..." She looked at the broken blades from their fight were just inches away from her reflecting light on her body. She saw Shikamaru's shadow was using the light to wrap around her. "I don't believe it."

"Send me back home, I have a war to fight," Shikamaru growled.

"You actually won, your the better strategist," Tayuya grunted. It was hard to admit this, after all the last two things she remembered was her having the upper hand in both their fights. Despite how much she was smacked around in their second one. "It's not fair, if I was still alive I would have grown like you did. I would have developed new jutsu and new tactics!"

"I'm afraid your wrong still," he sighed. Her eyes widened when he said that. "I grew stronger because I lost to you, because I needed help. Because I got separated from my team so easily. The moment you caught me with your genjutsu, the first thing I thought of was when my Sensei saved me from the sound ninja I nearly died fighting before. Then Temari came and saved me a second time."

"What does this have to do with me not getting stronger?!"

"You couldn't because you would have won! Even if you had survived our encounter after defeat, do you honestly think you would have been allowed to live!" She grunted and looked down. "If you won would you have kept training, or would you use the damn flute again and again until you eventually lose!"

"Don't talk to me about development! Your using the same damn technique you always have! Your using the shadow strangle jutsu, the one you almost got me with if it wasn't for my strength."

"You mean if it wasn't for your master's power! You mean if I wasn't tired and worn out of chakra!" He took a breath and then sighed. "What a drag?"

"There you go again, with the same damn lazy attitude. Good luck to the blonde bitch, cause she'll need it to put up with a lazy asshole like you." She felt the shadow let go of her as she dropped to the ground.

"Temari beat you, Naruto beat you, and now I did," Shikamaru yawned. "It's time the dead do the one thing I want and get some rest." She looked at him shocked, amazed, and pissed at the same time.

"This isn't over!"

"It is," Shikamaru responded as he walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Please forgive me when I say, your fate was decided the minute you got the curse mark." Her eyes were wide as rage filled her, but then stopped. She began to cry.

"I got to hold onto life for one more second. I couldn't even get my revenge on you... I don't hate you." Tayuya fell to the ground and looked around for leaf ninja. He was gone, but she realized it wasn't hatred for him she felt. It was hatred for herself, to be sucked into death like this." She stood up and grunted as she began to fade away. "It's time to rest..."


End file.
